Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle control device for switching an operating state of a drive source of a vehicle or a power supply state to a vehicle mounted device, corresponding to a pressing operation performed with respect to a push switch.
Description of the Related Art
According to International Publication No. WO2011/142203 (hereinafter referred to as “WO2011/142203A1”), a vehicle control device is disclosed in which, using a push-type engine start/stop switch 16 (SSSW 16), switching is carried out between a start control and a stop control of an engine 30 and related devices. By the start control, the engine 30 and related devices are turned on by a pressing operation (on operation) of the SSSW 16 (see, paragraphs [0037] to [0038]). Further, by the stop control, the engine 30 and related devices are turned off by a pressing operation (off operation) of the SSSW 16 (see, FIG. 3 and paragraphs [0039] to [0054]).